


The Nudge

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-19
Updated: 2007-03-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione gives Harry a push in the right direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nudge

Title: The Nudge  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Hermione gives Harry a push in the right direction.  
Word Count: 293  
Genre: General  
Warnings: None  
A/N: I originally intended this to be my entry in this week's [](http://hd100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hd100.livejournal.com/)**hd100** challenge, but it grew out of control, and I didn't want to cut it.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Nudge

~

“I have such terrible luck with dating,” Harry moaned.

“What do you mean?” Ron asked.

Harry glared at him. “Cho,” he said.

Ron pursed his lips. “True, I suppose...”

“Ginny.”

Ron winced. “Well, yes, that was unfortunate, too...”

“What was?” Hermione asked, sliding into the chair next to Harry’s.

“Harry’s lamenting his bad luck with women,” Ron said.

Hermione grinned. “Just do what I do,” she said.

“Which is?”

“Date men.”

Hermione grinned as Harry and Ron gaped at her. “What? It works for me.”

“Hermione...”

Her smile became even more wicked. “What’s more, it works for Malfoy, too.”

Harry’s gaze flew across the room just in time to see Seamus leaning over and flirting with Malfoy.

“I... but I’m not...”

Hermione arched a brow. “You aren’t?” she asked.

Harry stumbled to a stop, blushing as Ron looked back and forth between them.

“What are you two talking about?” he asked.

Harry, his eyes still on Malfoy, pushed away from the table. “I think Hermione has a point, Ron. Malfoy’s always got someone.”

“But he’s a pouf!”

Harry smiled. “Yeah,” he said.

As he walked away, Ron asked, “What just happened?”

Hermione patted Ron’s arm. “Something that should have happened a long time ago,” she said, watching as Harry approached Malfoy and Seamus. A minute later, Seamus was heading back to their table.

“Good call,” he said as he walked by.

Ron stared at Hermione. “You... you planned that! How did you know?”

She smiled as Harry and Draco got up and left the room together. “Harry just needed a push,” she said. “Seamus agreed to help. Now both Malfoy and Harry will have good luck.”

Ron shook his head. “Okay, but I’ve one question.”

“Yes?”

“How many men are you dating, anyway?”

~


End file.
